User talk:Flame Lizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Flame Lizard! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flame Lizard page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 05:30, January 20, 2013 Uh...no. There are no tutorial vids for anything here. And please sign your post with four "~". Thank you.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi, I was wondering if it was okay for me to use your Lifestream Magic for a character I wanted to make? --Doc Feelgood (talk) 04:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request Thanks! Also, in the line of making new spells, I had a few ideas for some new offensive spells I wanted my character to have (I'll make sure to avoid the ones specific to your character), as well as a low-mid level healing spell. Is that okay with you? --Doc Feelgood (talk) 04:53, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh god For the love of god, man. Use proper english. I nearly died when I saw your message. Firstly, YES you need to ask me to make ANY Slayer or Lost Magic. Stuff gets out of hand if not. Secondly, you can only have four Slayer Magics (Dragon, God, Phoenix, and Demon) altogether. For example, one of each. But you can make as much normal and Lost Magic as you want. Lastly, go into Insert Template, and find the property template, then you can write your username, then click OK and it will automatically create a green box at the top of the screen like this - go to source mode to check it out. Finally: Break up your article into sections, use good grammar and spelling, and it should be alright. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, you don't need permission to use CANON elements (like Natsu's Fire, Wendy's Sky, etc). And it's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. THUNDER is the sound. But I'm gonna say no. You don't need to start with Dragons and Dragon Slayers. Fairy Tail isn't called Dragon Tales. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) No. First off, you cannot change the name of a magic because it sounds better. Second off, Per said no. To relieve her of the headache, I'm stepping in, and I am also saying no. There are hundreds of better magic concepts out there that don't involve Dragon Slayer. This is what we're getting sick of, new users coming her and the first thing they want to make is a bloody Dragon Slayer. You cannot make a Dragon Slayer magic, Per said no, I am also sayinf no. If you do not like this, please, take your ideas elsewhere. If you are willing to listen, we're more than happy to have an additional user on FTF, as there are many different magics you can make for your mage.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright, that's good. But also, please, monitor your spelling. And secondly, sign your messages with four "~".--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Magic What do you plan to do to change it? It wasn't any different from Maguilty Sodom (floating magical swords), so just use Maguilty Sodom. Feel free to state your case though. BTW, I said I was deleting it, that means no delays or waiting for improvements. I just wanted to make sure you saw the message; waited a bit. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll un-delete it for you to fix it. But don't use the word infinite or any ridiculous quantities on here, we have standards. Please adhere to them.And sign your posts, man, sign them. Sign.Them. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Lifestream Magic So, in explaining how my character Alfred Van Siegfried learned Lifestream Magic, my idea was this: "Several centuries ago, the original founder of Alfred's clan (Van Siegfried Clan) was a nobleman who traveled around the world. During his travels, he came upon a monastery where he spent time learning Lifestream magic from the monks who lived there. When he established the clan, he incorporated Lifestream magic into the clan's traditions, making it a signature aspect of the Van Siegfried heritage." Is this okay with you? --Doc Feelgood (talk) 21:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sleepy how do i save all of this? Breezer kid (talk) 05:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Breezer kid Alright Yeah, sure. But you misspelled it. It's Muscle Magic. Just pointing it out tho [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 13:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, alright you can use Poison Magic, feel free to create your own spells too Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) He's been banned -- 3 months.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) And you did report the situation properly. If you have any concerns, feel free to bring them to me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm on the chat room, u just need to wait it out for a bit dude [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:03, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, when you get this, I was wondering if I could use Blood Seal Magic with Yakeno Kuudou? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) yeah, sure you can use Chess Magic, and feel free to gather images to use for your character's own pieces (I did say on the page that the appearances are dependant on the user) Leengard Ustan (talk) 16:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC)